


Your Loving Liar

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, POV Second Person, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has learnt what his lover is. Yet they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Loving Liar

Reiner is kind. He can fuck like a monster, but he’s gentle in his touches. He asks for permission first, he holds you after, and when it’s not about sex, he is affectionate to a fault. Sometimes, he has almost convinced you that you’re truly precious to him.

If only he could have shown the restraint he displays in bed back when he tore down the wall.

“Act normal when you see them,” Hange said, so you lie to him and lay with him as always. Days of stress have left Reiner craving his lover’s body, and you’re embarrassed at how you give in to sleep with an enemy of humanity without any real qualms. You’ve led a life deluded into thinking you were useless, so now you’re able to trick your mind to think Reiner is harmless.

Reiner crushes you in a hug when you meet again, and you leave to find a bed or a wall together. You end up in the empty Survey Corps’ barracks, and you take off your clothes for Reiner’s pleasure, in that way where his eyes are always glued to your body. You believe that this adoration of your appearance, at least, is sincere.

When you are naked in front of him, almost half the size in comparison, he holds your waist and pulls you close. Mumbling “I missed you” against your chest, he kisses your solar plexus, your most vulnerable spot, and so easily, you slid onto his lap to straddle his thighs. His cock pokes yours through his pants, and yours stir to life against his hot, muscular abdomen, and you hate and love that it feels just like always.

Reiner is your first and only lover, and he has said that you are his. All you know of sex, you know from your shared experience, and over the last year of idle trysts and sneaking around, you have learnt to love his body with everything you have. Physical pleasures and pain once seemed useless to focus on, but he has trained your body to excel at this, so even though he is the biggest of liars, a traitor, and one of the greatest enemies of human kind, you grind down against his clothed erection, you kiss him on his chapped, hard lips, you suck on his tongue, and you grasp his cheeks and hold him still like you can somehow muster control over a monster like him.

His hands are on your ass, groping greedily and making you moan. His palms are larger than each ass cheek, and his thumbs almost reach your hipbones; so slight is your form in comparison to him… to his human form. You shudder at the thought of his hands when he is over thirteen meters taller, and clad in hardened Titan skin.

“Armin,” he says into your ear when you have moved to kiss his neck, twisting his head so he can say it directly to you. “I need to be in you.”

Reiner never shies from telling you his desires and needs, and you so readily trusted his confessions before. He never seemed like the crafty kind, but knowing what you do now, doubting his every word feels necessary.

The evidence of his claim is in his pants this time however, so you believe him only because a person’s body rarely lies.

Moving off him, you lay on your back, propped up on your elbow to watch him undress. He hastily unbuttons his white shirt, never looking away from you, and his body is a marvel as always. On lazy nights following sex, you used to tell each other what you liked. He always complimented those queer features of yours, from your bony hips to your round nose to your pointy nipples. And you never really complimented him nearly as much as you wanted to, so you wouldn’t seem shallow. But you appreciated his body then and you appreciate his body now, as you gaze at his wondrous physique.

His pants follow soon, and it’s not long before he is just as bare as you, with nothing to conceal his large erection. It’s fitting in size for his body, and it intimidated you at first, but you were given time to learn to love it. There is a perverse desire in you to lick it, and make him fuck your mouth first, but he has already said what he wanted, and you don’t dare take charge of this.

He might let you, but you are not yet so bold as to try. Even though this might very well be the last time you will be with-

You push aside unsettling, unfair and rational thoughts, when he turns around to look for oil he swears he brought. He has to bend over to search in the pile of clothing, and at the sight of his well-shaped, hard ass, you feel your desire well over.

“Reiner, we don’t need-“ you start, stupidly impatient, just as he turns around with the jar in his hand. He tosses it to you, with a lewd grin saying: “You know what to do”, and you immediately comply.

Spreading your legs, you coat two fingers on your right hand with the oil, as Reiner crawls over to you. His body, so very fitting for a person with a titan’s skill, hovers over yours like a prison. You are completely enveloped by him, his hands on either side your head, his knees on either side of your legs, and in a position which once made you feel safe, because it was him, you now experience that horrible feeling of being trapped. Which is ironic, given his habit to wreck walls.

You circle your hole with the index finger to distract from the unsettling feeling of being crushed by your lover, and poke it inside to be given a reason to close your eyes and gasp. If Reiner notices your distress, he keeps it to himself, as he leans down to steal your breath.

Trailing kisses down from your mouth, over your chin and throat, he adores you like always, as you prepare to be taken. Your finger works quickly, and you are not as painfully tight as you were the first times anymore, so with only two fingers and hasty scissoring, you feel ready. Reiner is kissing your bellybutton by the time you are done, and his saliva is a messy, gorgeous coating over your hot skin by then.

This is the best part, you think as his erection is lined up against your opening. Grabbing onto your thighs to pull back your legs, there is no need for him to ask, and yet he does.

“Are you all right with this, Armin?” he asks like it was your virginity he will be taking. It’s not bothersome, not really, but today it hits you like a slap.

 _He knows_ , you think at first, before you recognize the ever-present and genuine care in his handsome blue eyes. When you see the evidence of his love, you disregard the paranoia.

“Yes,” you say, “Please, Reiner.” And maybe it’s also a genuine plead on your part. Because this might be the last-

You are saved from cruel thoughts when he pushes inside, filling you to the brim. Moaning, pushing down against his cock, your body moves on its own accord to fit with his. With your naked limb against limb, your difference in size is always uncomfortably, and erotically clear. Occasionally your slight body is reason for your self-hate, but with him, in contrast, it’s reason for your slight confidence. Being controlled like this, being at his mercy, has always been thrilling, but also safe, for you have always trusted him. And even now, though you have all reason not to, you believe that in the very least, he won’t hurt you.

Not in a bad way, at least.

You never knew he was a titan, but you always knew that he was a monster in this aspect. As soon as he sets his pace, everything else fades into the background. His thrusts are hard, to the point, effective and rapid. Back and forth, but angling them down, he goes as deep as he possibly can fit, and you take him to your limits. Only your upper back is still in contact with the mattress as his grip of your hips forces you to be lifted into the air. You are a tool then, a doll which can’t quite move. No longer do you need to hold up your legs, and truth to be told he reduces your body immobile so easily that you aren’t even able to, so your hands have fallen to the side.

Every rough thrust is close to bringing you over the edge, as his cock rubs against your prostate every time it’s forced inside. Your swollen erection begs for attention, but you don’t give it any, preferring to feel it ache.

As he fucks you, you let out moans of nonsense and his name. During the times when you are alone, and can afford to be loud, he likes to hear your voice, and truly, it’s what comes most naturally to you. You are good with words, and all things surrounding your mouth and tongue, or so you have been told, and you theorize that it’s true.

Not now though. Now you can’t theorize about anything, because there is no time to think, and no reason to. With him inside you, thoughts are all meaningless. His heat and size consume you, and his low grunts and groans resonate with his baritone through your body.

Even without touching it, your cock explodes with pleasure, and you come over your own chest with a loud groaning sound, legs trembling around him. Your ass clenches around his thick cock, and he follows suit before long, climaxing inside you which you embarrassingly enjoy. Having some evidence of him afterwards is one of those sick pleasures you’ve secretly enjoyed for the last year.

Like a dog, he stays inside you for a while, as you clench around him as if though his cock is precious. He falls down like a log, but stops from crushing you with his elbows on either side of your thin shoulders. His hot panting is against your ear, making you dizzy alongside the warmth of his body. His cock slips out from with an unappealing sound, and you feel some of his sperm pool out, but it’s not wholly uncomfortable.

“Act normal,” Hange said, so you wrap your arms tentatively around his neck. It’s amazing how you can feel so much tension leave his body, at such a simple act. Not many words need to be shared after that, yet he speaks:

“Is something amiss?” he asks after a while, but from the way you just had sex, you know there is nothing to alert him of your new insight.

And you have grown to be quite adept at lying.

“No, but there is a lot going on… the breach of the wall…” you say, because half-truths are always more convincing.

He tenses again, and says; “Yeah, that’s true,” before rolling off you.

His reaction suggests that he had nothing to do with the recent breach, or so you theorize, because you can do that now. And if that is true, then there is another enemy out there, and maybe the enemy of your enemy can be your frie-

You stop yourself before completing the thought, because you are not naïve, not anymore. For as much as you may love his touch, for as well as he can kiss you, for as wonderful he is at fucking you into a mattress, and for as much as you love him enough to do all this with, you know he is an enemy, and cannot be forgiven.

He sits up after a while, and moves to the end of the bed, ready to get dressed. Crawling after him, you embrace his waist from behind, and though it’s a loving gesture, you are not fooling yourself when you pretend to sigh contently.

He buys is without question, and you can’t fault him, for you have fallen for his lies too. So you press a kiss to the nape of his neck before sliding off the bed, and finding a towel to wipe your body clean of traitor.  When you’re done, you turn to see him touch the nape of his neck, with something akin to confusion. And that is when you realize that who he has been lying to all this time, isn’t you at all. 


End file.
